A Friendly Wish Come True
by dbud
Summary: Chandler saves the life of a gypsy woman who grants him and Monica each a wish. Unfortunately for her, Chandler's idea of what will make him happy is very different from hers. Contains rape and snuff.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

**A Friendly Wish Come True**

By Dbud

This story contains Male/Female Sex, Non-Consensual Sex (Rape), Violence and Snuff

Starring:

Courtney Cox as Monica Gellar

Jennifer Aniston as Rachel Green

Chandler Bing walked down the street. It was a cold night in New York. His mind was wandering back to better days. Chandler was not a happy man. He had always been a bit high strung, not what you'd exactly call a ladies' man, but had had friends and a good job. He had been happy. Happy, that was, until a few years ago when he made the mistake of getting married.

At the time, he was ecstatic. He was deeply in love with Monica and, let's be honest, she was the hottest woman he had ever been with or would ever have a chance to be with. She was tall, at around five feet eight inches and, since she lost a lot of weight since high school, she kept in great shape; with long legs, a flat stomach, full tits, not that Chandler had seen much of that for the past year.

But that was several years ago and how things had changed since then. Quickly after getting married the sweet if somewhat neurotic woman he fell in love with somehow disappeared. She was replaced with the woman walking next to him; the woman who was prattling on about something she thought was important and that meant Chandler had to think so too.

Monica was, to be blunt, a royal bitch. She was controlling, demeaning, and insulting. She treated Chandler like dirt and had blown through most of his savings and every penny of his salary went to keep her lousy restaurant open. He wanted to close it, but she would hear nothing of it, and what Monica wanted, Monica got; always.

"Are you even listening to me?" Monica shoved Chandler as he was shocked from his ignoring her as they walked.

"Uh, yeah, of course dear."

"Uh huh, right. Jesus! I swear I don't know why I even put up with your dumb ass!"

Chandler's shoulder slumped as a bit more of his manhood was stepped on by this ball breaker.

Just then there was a screeching of tires and for a second Chandler hoped a truck was about to plow into both of them and put him out of his misery. They couple looked up and saw a taxi swerving on the rain soaked street; out of control. Then Chandler saw that an old woman, huddled over and walking with a cane was trying to cross the street and the cab was careening towards her.

"OH MY GOD!" Chandler ran towards the old woman.

"What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed?" Monica yelled at him as he ran.

'If I'm lucky,' he thought to himself as he sprinted towards her.

Grabbing the woman, there was no time to be gentle as he threw himself and the old woman onto the hood of a parked car as the taxi roared by and on down the street without even slowing down.

"Oh my god? Are you alright?" he asked the woman, half expecting her to be dead as she seemed so frail.

She looked up at him and they slowly stood as he helped her to her feet.

"Y-you saved my life, my dear boy. Thank you."

She cupped Chandler's face as she spoke. She was hideously old with a crooked nose and a large hairy mole on her cheek and missing teeth. Chandler tried not to recoil as she touched him. Just then Monica ran up and actually seemed concerned for his well being which shocked him.

"Do you live far?" he asked the woman.

"No, my shop is right down there." She indicated a small staircase going down below street level only a few yards away.

"Then, let's get you inside."

Chandler and Monica helped the woman down into her store. On the front glass door was written the word 'Antiques' and underneath was also writing that was in a language he didn't recognize.

They entered and after helping the woman to a chair, looked around the shop. It was a dreary and creepy place. All sorts of items covered in dust lay about. The place was packed and some of the items were downright weird. There were stuffed animals, not cuddly teddy bears but actual dead animals that had been stuffed on the walls; books written in some odd language were piled all around and the entire place smelled horribly. Frankly, it smelled like an old woman.

"You want some tea dears?" the woman asked as she disappeared into a back room.

"Um, no thank you, we really should be going." Monica gave him the look that told him she wanted to leave and quickly.

The woman appeared carrying a tray, "What was that? I don't get many guests. Please do have some tea."

Feeling trapped, the couple sat down in the broken chairs at the cracked table and waited while to old woman poured then tea so slowly they were both sure it would be cold by the time she was done. After several minutes, they took their cups but the greenish liquid had a strange odor to it and neither was sure it was safe to drink.

Monica put the cup to her lips but did not take a sip although she pretended to. "Well I suppose we should be going."

The woman waved her off, "No no, not yet. I have to repay you for your kindness."

Thinking she was going to offer them money and pretty sure that she couldn't afford much, Chandler started to tell her not to worry, but instead she began pulling out several items from under the table. She placed a box, made of wood, and about a foot long in the center of the table. She also handed each of them a piece of paper and a pen.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked indicating the box. Both Chandler and Monica examined it. It was smooth and polished with intricate carvings in the wood. They both shook their heads indicating they did not.

"It is called a wish box. My people, the gypsy's, use them to grant wishes to those who do us great favors."

Monica and Chandler exchanged looks as if to say if she could grant wishes why was she living in this dump.

"Because the wish box can only grant wishes to others and only to those who truly deserve."

They traded looks again. It was as if the woman could tell what they were thinking when she answered their question.

"Now, as you have saved my life, I will grant each of you one wish. Whatever you desire."

Chandler started to ask why Monica was getting a wish as it was he who had saved her life, but he decided against it. She slid the paper to them.

"Now, in one or two sentences, write your wish down on this paper. Write it twice. Once on the top and once on the bottom. You mustn't show your wish to anyone though, not even each other."

Feeling a bit dumb but also entertained, they complied with both of them writing out a few words twice on the paper. Each kept their hand over their wish to keep the other from seeing it. When done...

"Good. Now tear the paper in half with each having your wish on it." They did and the woman opened the box. "Now fold the paper up and place one copy in the box." Again they complied and she closed the box.

The woman began chanting in a strange guttural language and waving her hands over the box. Suddenly, a light began to peek through the crack where the top and bottom halves met. Both Chandler and Monica leaned back away from it. The woman opened the box and the paper inside was on fire and being turned to ash.

Chandler smiled at the magic trick, "Pretty cool."

The woman finished speaking; "Now you must each keep the other half of your wish on your person for the next twenty four hours. You must show it to no one and tell no one what your wish is. Then it will be granted."

She leaned back as if tired.

"Oh, uh, okay. Thank you. How about we let you get some sleep now. Glad you're okay."

They got up and left. As the door closed behind them, Monica said to her husband, "Wow, that old bird is bat shit crazy."

"I don't know. I kind of like her," Chandler replied.

Inside the shop the old woman picked up her cup of tea and took a sip as she smiled to herself and watched the couple's legs as they walked back up the stairs outside the window.

They got home wet and tired and went straight to sleep. Any hope of Chandlers that tonight's little adventure would translate into sex was quickly lost. He was left to whack off in the shower yet again before bed.

The next day was uneventful as well. He went to work and Monica to her restaurant, or as Chandler called it, 'the sinking black whole of death' as every penny he earned went to it.

That night...

Chandler was sitting on the toilet reading a fishing magazine (he didn't really like fishing but it was an excuse for him to get away from Monica for a few days each year), when her heard a blood curdling scream.

"OH MY GOD! OH GOD OHGOD OH GOD!"

Chandler ran from the bathroom with his pants around his ankles still. He saw Monica standing in front of the TV. She had her hands over her mouth and was jumping up and down and screaming.

He pulled his pants up, "WHAT? What is it?"

"I won! I won!"

"What? Won what?"

She handed him a small blue piece of paper. It was a lottery ticket. Grabbing the remote to the DVR she ran back the television a minute and froze the winning lottery tickets for the Mega Jackpot Power Ball drawing. There were twelve numbers. As Chandler read them, he also read the ones on the ticket. They matched.

"I bought it at lunch today."

"Oh….my….god! How much..."

"Eighty five million!" Monica screamed.

"WHAT! You can't be serious!"

"And guess what? You won't believe this."

She fumbled in her pocket and pulled a piece of paper from it. He recognized it. It was the paper from the old woman's shop. She handed it to him.

"No way!" he said not believing.

"I told you."

He unfolded it and on it, it read:

'I want to be rich.'

Chandler felt faint as he suddenly realized what this meant.

A few hours later, the apartment Monica and Chandler shared was filled with dozens of people. They had called almost everyone they knew to tell them and were throwing a party. They told everyone the story about how Chandler had saved the old woman but they agreed to leave out the part about the wishes. That sounded a bit too crazy.

As Chandler got a fresh beer out of the refrigerator, Monica walked up and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him in a way that she hadn't done in years; passionate and deep.

"Wow," he muttered as she pulled away and looked at him longingly.

"I'm going down to the laundry room to get a dress I have in storage down there. I want to wear it tomorrow to look my best when we pick up our check. We'll probably be on TV."

As she started to turn, he pulled her close, "Monica, I think I should tell you what I wished for."

She slapped his arm playfully, "No silly, then it won't come true. Did you wish for money too or something else? I can't wait to find out. I bet it was your job, to have a great job, or my restaurant. Did you wish for that to take off?"

"Um, no, none of those things. Look I..."

"SHIT CHANDLER!" she yelled at him and hit him on the arm hard enough that it hurt, "How many fucking time have I told you to use a coaster."

Chandler saw his beer sitting on the table.

"Jesus, you really can be stupid, you know that?"

All the good feelings Chandler had been having drained out of him and Monica turned to leave the apartment to go downstairs.

A few minutes later, Monica flipped the switch and the single bulb of the overhead light came on in the laundry room. She walked past the washers and dryers and to the door leading to the storage units that came with each apartment and where she had put some clothes that she didn't wear much. She began pulling on the door handle...

"Damn thing, always stuck." She smiled to herself, "Well now we can move to a nicer place or maybe buy the damned building."

Then from behind her, Monica Gellar heard a noise. She turned and was startled by a man standing in the doorway behind her. He was standing just out of the light and she couldn't see his face.

"Oh shit!" she took several deep breaths, "you scared me! Chandler is that you?"

He stepped forward and she could tell it wasn't Chandler. He was much bigger than her husband. The man was at least six feet tall, wearing jeans and a T-shirt. He had a thick muscular body and strong arms. But what really frightened her was the fact that he was wearing a black hood over his face with only his eyes visible.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked not liking the way he was looking at her, "Look, um, people come down here all the time so you'd better...Oh god!"

Monica cried out as she saw the large knife in the man's hand. He moved into the room with the knife in front of him and Monica tried to keep the folding table in the middle of the room between them.

"NO! STOP! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!"

She screamed but she knew that the laundry room was isolated and the odds of anyone hearing were slim. Monica tried to run past him as he stepped away from the door, but he quickly slammed his arms into her back and she was thrown against the wall, her forehead bouncing off the concrete.

The man grabbed her from behind as she tried to run even though she was woozy from hitting her head. As she pulled away, he managed to get hold of her shirt and it tore off her, leaving Monica topless. Monica had nice full large B cup tits; she had always been proud of her breasts and liked to show them off whenever she could, but not like this.

"Oh god! No!"

Monica began to panic as she realized what was happening in this small dark room. "No PLEASE!"

She reached the door to the hall but before she could get it open, a strong hand grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head. Spinning her, the man tossed her like a rag doll against the washers.

"AHHHH!" she cried out as the edge of the machines slammed into her back. She looked up just in time to take a hard slap across her face.

WAP!

A second hard backhand nearly lifted her off her feet as her head was whipped back and to the side.

WHACK!

She had lost track of her surroundings as her attacker slammed his fist into her gut, just below her sternum.

WHOOPH!

She grunted as he knocked the wind from her lungs. As Monica started to collapse, he tossed her forward and she fell over the table, bent over. She was barely able to process what was happening as the man behind her grabbed her skirt and yanked it off. Jerking her panties, he tore them off as well, leaving only her high heels as the remnants of her outfit that she had walked in with.

Monica's ass was tight and firm showing the effect of hours of working out. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun the woman to face him.

"Please what do you want?"

Almost as a reply, he drove his knee hard up between Monica's legs, slamming the tip of bone into the soft folds of her cunt.

"ERRRKKK!" Monica cried out as her face twisted in pain as her most tender parts felt like they were broken.

Grabbing her by the hair, he threw her against the dryers lining one of the walls and Monica's head bounced off the metal, again stunning her. Suddenly, she felt a blinding pain in her hand as she looked down and watched as the man slammed the dryer door shut with her hand in the crack of the door.

"YYAAAHHHH! NO!"

Monica pulled her hand free and looked in horror as her fingers were twisted and broken.

"No, stop, please!' she whimpered as she held her hand in front of her, trying to protect it.

The man, never saying a word, took her by the hair and forced her to bend over as he shoved her head into the opening of the dryer. With his free hand, he took the dryer door and bashed it into the side of her skull.

CRUNCH!

Opening it again, he repeated the process no less than half a dozen times. Over and over he slammed the metal door into her head and neck and shoulder, holding her in place she fought to get free.

Monica was in agony as she was beaten. Finally, he pulled her to her feet but she quickly slumped to the cold concrete floor. Monica was nearly unconscious as she lay on the floor. Blood trickled from her nose and mouth as her head fell side to side and she moaned softly. She was vaguely aware of the man's movements as she knelt down and tossed her legs open wide. He reached down and felt her soft smooth shaved skin between her legs as he slipped several rough fingers into her cunt.

With his free hand, he jerked open his belt and pants and his rock hard cock sprang out.

Upstairs...

Chandler was mingling with his friends and well wishers. He had already had over twenty people who he didn't even recognize hit him up for money. Turning around he nearly spilled his drink on Rachel Green, another longtime friend.

"Rachel, you got our message, great. So glad you could come by!"

"Of course Chandler. This is amazing."

Rachel was dressed all in white in a tight body hugging dress that showed off her curves and her lean sexy frame. Chandler had always had a thing for Rachel especially after Monica had turned into such a bitch. He had always wondered if he could ever be with a woman like this.

Rachel was a stunner. She had strawberry blonde hair and a tanned golden body. She was lean and strong with legs that went on for days. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close and he reciprocated. As she pressed her firm breasts against him, he felt his cock harden and he began praying that she couldn't tell.

Leaning back, she eyed him with a sexy look on her face, "Can I see it?"

"Um, what?"

"Come on, let me touch it. PLEASE!" She was literally begging him, he couldn't believe it. His cock was rock hard.

"She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Just pull it out of your pants. Please. I have to see it."

Chandler's hand began to move towards his fly and he was fully about to pull his dick out in the middle of the party when...

"You have the ticket right?"

"What?"

"The lottery ticket, you have it don't you? Let me see it."

"Oh, the ticket, of course. He pulled the small blue paper from his pocket as he stood in such a way that his jacket covered the huge bulge in his pants.

Back down in the basement...

Monica grunted and screamed as she was raped for a second time. She was on her hands and knees this time and her rapist was thrusting hard in and out of her cunt from behind her. When she began to fight too much, he slammed her head into the washer in front of her several times.

After several long minutes, he cried out and she felt his cum fill her pussy for the second time. He let her go and she could hear him standing over her as he panted and zipped up.

"Please. No more, please. Just let me go. I haven't seen your face."

As she spoke, the man reached up and pulled his hood off.

"Oh my god!" Monica looked up in shock and amazement and horror as she saw the face of her attacker and rapist. It was Chandler, but it wasn't. There was no way this man was her husband but the face was his, identical in every way.

He smiled as he grabbed her by her thick black hair and jerked her to her knees. She froze as she saw him holding the large hunting knife in his other hand. Slowly, he ran the blade over her skin, down her cheek and to her breasts, letting the tip circle her nipple.

"P-please don't...urk."

She grunted as he shoved the blade deep into her chest, punching through her right breast. Monica's face went slack and her eyes went wide as blood filled her mouth and began to flow from her lips.

"no," she said weakly as he twisted the knife and Monica's face was twisted in agony. Jerking the knife free, he thrust it into her again and again and again. The man who looked like her husband pumped the knife in and out of the pretty woman's chest and abdomen.

Finally, after several stabs, he shoved the blade through the side of her throat and tore a large hole in her neck. Blood began to spurt and spray across the room as she gurgled and attempted to stop the flow but it was no use. Her red liquid of life seeped between her fingers and covered the floor and walls.

Monica's eyes went dull as she fell back onto the floor. Her arms fell to her sides as she died.

At that same moment back upstairs...

Chandler lay back on his bed. He was making soft noises and fighting not too make them too loud as he didn't want anyone outside in the main room to hear.

"Oh, ah, oh god. Yeah that's it. More, deeper."

He lifted his head and looked down and saw the honey blonde hair of Rachel Green as her head bobbed up and down over his cock. She was giving him, by far, the best blow job of his life and he felt ready to explode. He was fighting not to cum so fast but he could tell it was a lost cause. He couldn't remember the last time Monica had done this for him.

"Oh fuck! Rachel. I'm gonna cum."

She looked up at him as her hand jerked up and down on his saliva covered dick, "Oh yeah. Come in my mouth. Give it to me. I want to taste you."

Chandler couldn't stand it any longer. Rachel lowered her mouth over his cock and let her lips wrap around the shaft as she forced the tip of his dick deep into the back of her throat. He heard her making gagging noises as his entire body tensed.

"OH FUCK!" he screamed and he didn't care who heard him. He lifted his hips off the bed and began bucking them as Rachel fought to keep his cock in her mouth and worked his organ with her hands at the same time. His cum exploded and filled her mouth as she gulped every drop down.

He had the best orgasm of his life as his body twisted and jerked she massaged every ounce of cum and pleasure she could from him. Finally, he collapsed back, panting.

"Oh, oh my god Rachel. That was great."

She stood and he looked up and saw her perfect pert tits again. The top of her dress was down around her hips and she began to lift the straps and put them back on. She turned towards the mirror and made sure her dress was covering all the right spots and then pulled a tube of lipstick out of her purse.

Leaning forward, she wiped the last few drops of fluid from her chin and cheek and scooped them into her mouth before pursing her lips and applying the bright red covering.

"Now, remember Chandler, Monica can never know about this."

"Oh no, of course not."

He sat up, his cock still hanging out and she bent down and kissed his cheek.

"As long as she doesn't find out, we can do this a few times a week. That okay with you?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Good." She leaned across his face and whispered in his ear, "I'll come by your office on Tuesday. Until then just think about me, on my knees, naked and servicing you from under your desk."

His cock immediately shot to attention again.

She laughed, "I said Tuesday." She walked out of the bedroom as he fell back exhausted.

About an hour later...

Chandler Walked out of the bedroom. He had dozed off. Most people had left but a few remained. Then Chandler heard a knock at the door. He opened it and standing there were two large men with police badges on their lapels.

"Mr. Bing?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm afraid we have some bad news for you sir. It's your wife, Monica."

Several hours later...

The police had swarmed the building. Forensic technicians taped off the laundry room and searched for evidence of her killer. They questioned all the remaining guests, most of who gave their statements through tear filled eyes. As they did, Chandler thought, 'Yeah, well, you didn't have t live with her.'

He answered all the police's questions. He was in shock. He couldn't believe she was really gone. He hated Monica but the actual thought her being murdered was still shocking to him.

When the police were done and were leaving, "Are you going to be alright Mr. Bing? We can leave someone here with you if you would like?"

"Uh, no, I'm okay. I feel like being alone. I'll be fine."

The cop handed him a card, "Okay sir. Call me if you need anything."

As the door closed behind them, the detectives began talking, "So, wife's dead; husband is usually at the top of the suspect list. What do you think?"

"Not this time. He's got an air tight alibi. Thirty people saw him up here while his wife was being raped and killed in the basement."

"Huh, weird. And all on the same day they win the lottery. Guess I've seen it all." The two cops got on the elevator and rode it down.

Back in the apartment, Chandler grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and walked to the sofa. Sitting down, he put his beer on the coffee table as he slid a coaster under it. Chuckling a bit to himself, he grabbed the coaster and flung it across the room as he set the bottle down on the wood and watched with amusement as the condensation of the beer dripped onto the table.

"That's gonna leave a ring," he mused to himself.

He leaned back and pulled the small blue lottery ticket from his pocket. He held it up, admiring it and thinking about what he was going to do with all the money he was going to pick up tomorrow. As he set the ticket on the table, he noticed a second piece of paper had fallen from his pocket and onto the sofa cushion.

He picked it up and unfolded it. It was the paper he had made his wish on the day before. He opened it and looked at the writing on it:

'Please kill my wife. And, if possible, make the bitch suffer first.'

The next day...

Chandler picked up his money and quit his job and put a 'Closed' sign on Monica's restaurant. The hardest part of the entire day was him pretending to be sorry his wife was dead. He gave several interviews where he spoke of how he was going to create a charity foundation in her name to feed starving children. It was bullshit of course, but they ate it up.

That night, he went for a walk to clear his head and think. After a hour he found himself in the same area where he had saved the old woman. He found the stairwell and went down, fully intending to give her some of his new found wealth.

He approached the door but the writing that had been on it was gone and it was slightly ajar. He opened it and stepped into the shop. It was empty. He couldn't believe it. All the things piled to the ceiling and covering most of the floor, only two nights ago, were gone.

Confused, he turned to leave and he noticed a piece of paper taped t the back of the door. It had his name on it. He pulled it free and read it. In creaky hand writing as if written by an old woman, it said:

'You are welcome Chandler Bing. I give you the other woman as a gift. Enjoy her well. My debt to you is paid now.'


End file.
